This invention pertains to a unit to store, calculate and display data relative to the number of times a basketball passes through a hoop and the number of times a basketball strikes a backboard or rim indicating that the player has attempted to make a basket.
In a first embodiment electronic circuitry in the unit receives data from:
1. a sensing means across the basketball hoop to sense when the basketball has passed through the hoop; this sensing means could be infra-red, a photo-cell, a capacitor or other means that would not affect the play of the game;
2. an impact sensor on a basketball backboard to sense when the basketball strikes the rim of the hoop or the backboard.
The electronic circuitry in the unit is preprogrammed to calculate and store the total score and shooting percentage or number of times the basketball passes through the hoop divided by the total number of times the basketball impacted the backboard, plus passed through the hoop. The output number is multiplied by 100 to display and store shooting percentage. In first embodiment output may be to an internal speaker, and to a scoreboard display mounted in the unit. In this embodiment, electronic circuitry within the unit and the scoreboard display mounted in the unit is set up so that each player may have a first time period to throw the basketball through the hoop with the unit calculating, storing, and displaying shots made, shooting percentage, and time remaining in a period. The second player then has the same period of time to play in the first time period. Each player may play four periods or quarters with scoring of each player for each quarter and for each player for four quarters allowing competition per quarter or per game.
Output of different audible tones generated and outputted through the internal speaker may be used to indicate:
1. start of period;
2. a basket made;
3. ten second count down before period ends;
4. high score or high shooting percentage;
5. end of game period.
The unit may be used for a player to monitor his performance shooting baskets by watching the scoreboard. He may pick a fixed time period and monitor his total score and shooting percentage against time or may monitor his total score and shooting percentage while playing with little time pressure such as "free" throws allowed in a normal game.
In a second embodiment the circuitry may be modified to:
1. receive input from a numeric keypad for command to the central processing unit (CPU) of the electronic circuitry;
2. have a printer connection port;
3. include a video processor which then connects with a T.V. set with both video and audible output from the T.V. set;
4. eliminate the unit mounted scoreboard display.
In this embodiment the visual display is only on the T.V. screen and the unit will display baskets made, percentage of baskets made, total score, time remaining in a chosen period, and will emit different tones thru the T.V. speaker for baskets made, highest score percentage made, and a chosen time remaining in the period and start and end of game period. Date, time, and player identification may be stored along with play scores for later or simultaneous print out when a printer is plugged into the unit and activated.
This second embodiment is particularly suitable for a coach to measure performance as individual players practice shooting goals under anyone of a number of chosen conditions. The impact sensor to sense when a goal is attempted and not made allows monitoring of performance in a unique manner. Storing, dating, and printing out percentage baskets made, and total score in a given period allows a player or coach to monitor improvement over time.
Although an impact sensor has been used to sense when a basket is attempted and not made, other sensors may be also used either alone or in conjunction with an impact sensor. Other sensors that may be used include a modified radar, infra-red, photo electric beams properly spaced, spaced laser beams, a capacitor type, etc.